


A Chef's Trust

by Angel1622



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Loss of Trust, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1622/pseuds/Angel1622
Summary: There are two principles of a party: never leave your drink alone, and if you need to go out, either drink it or forget about it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	A Chef's Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read:
> 
> This story is something that came to mind recently, and I felt like writing a "dark" fic anyway, so you're welcome. There is no clear concept of when actually the action takes place, so it's up to you whether it's pre- or post-timeskip (I'm a huge fan of the pre-timeskip series, so when I was writing it I imagined the characters as they were before Sabaody).  
I wish you a good lecture and enjoyable time exploring the story.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up, he had a terrible headache. With a quiet grunt, he dared to open his eyes, rays of light mercilessly stabbing him. He was laying in the men's quarters, covered with a warm, thick blanket. He was at a party, so how did he get there? How did he...

His eyes snapped open, as he turned to the side, trying to recall something, _anything_ from the night before, but there was nothing. It almost felt like he woke up from a dream and couldn't remember what it was about. The feeling made panick rise in his chest. There was a party, he was sure of that. They came to that island five, six days ago, a week at most, and of course Luffy had to choose the damned one with a tyrant governer. As always, they fought him and won, Chopper took care of everyone, and than they planned to throw a small celebration party, only the nine of them. They stayed at one of the city's hostels. The receptionist, she or he, he couldn't quite remember, let them stay for free, and after months of sailing everything seemed better than partying on the Sunny, she deserved some rest, too. He prepared the food, he got the alcohol, and so he headed towards the said building along with Usopp and Luffy. Then... there was _nothing._

He got up from the couch, hissing from the stab of pain coming from his back. He got injured in the fight, however his only wounds were mere scratches, he couldn't quite recall anything tat could cause such intense pain. That didn't matter though, perhaps he slept in a strange position. He headed to the bathroom, barely feeling his legs, swaying with every step. Once he got in, he made sure the door had been closed shut, and ran towards the sink, turning the handle to the faucet with icy cold water. He washed his face once, than another time. Than another. His knuckles whitened as his fingers clenched around the sink. He looked at his reflection. Messy, drenched hair, shadows underneath his eyes, slightly widened pupils, shaky breath. The thought of losing the memory of the past few hours terrified him more than anythiing else in his life, because at the exact same time he realised two important things.

“Sanji-san, you're up.” Brook greeted the chef once he left the bathroom “Your face is all red! I mean, I'd love it if my was as red, but I don't have a face, yohoho, but what happened?”

“I washed it a couple of times.” he replied, cautiously eyeing the skeleton up “Couldn't bring myself up to wake up.”

“I understand” the skeleton nodded slightly “That was one hell of a party, after all. I guess it should be expected for everyone to feel awful.”

“Yeah.” Sanji only nodded, heading to the kitchen and pretending to follow his friend's words. Hopefully the first person he ran across was Brook. Sanji felt like total shit, barely connecting the words into logical sentences, plus he knew the skeleton could be trusted after all. He needed coffee, now. “One thing, Brook.”

“What is it?”

“How exactly did we get to the Sunny?” the skeleton froze for a moment, turning his head and looking Sanji straight in the eye (though he had no eyes, skull joke!).

“So you don't remember?” he seemed surprised “Well then, I guess you surely _did _drink too much last night. The party lasted till dawn, but because of Luffy-san's loud behaviour the citizens asked us to leave. I knew you weren't really sober as on out way to the ship you were swaying and unnaturally aggressive, though to think you wouldn't remember a thing...”

“Yeah, it surely was a crazy night.” the chef nodded, heading to the kitchen, shoving his hands inside the pockets, not to show their trembling. Brook didn't need to know.

During breakfast, he swallowed the food, looking down at his plate. It felt bland. _He _felt bland, repeatedly chewing and swallowing. He knew who he had also cooked for, and it made him feel sick. What scared him even more, was that they were sitting somewhere close to him, and enjoying their favourite meals as if nothing had happened.

After the breakfast, everyone left the kitchen, apart from Chopper who was in duty of washing the dishes, and, of course, the crew's chef.

“Sanji, is everything okay?” Sanji heard the doctor's concerned voice and looked up “You seem tired, and your smell is a little odd.”

“It's alright, Chopper.” he smiled weakly “I think it's because of the party. I must've drunk too much.”

“That's not what I meant.” the reindeer shook his head “You had been swaying all morning. Are you sure you're alright? Or maybe you got some strange toxins inside your body and that's why. Perhaps I should examine you? Please, don't die, Sanji!”

“I won't, I promise.” the chef faked a smile and shook his head “I'm sure you're also a bit tired, Chopper. After all, you had to treat all of us, and there was nothing wrong with me, right? Now, stop worrying so much. I'll make some cotton candy for dessert today, what do you think?” he patted the reindeer's head. As long as those bruises were still there, there was no need to get examined. Chopper should never know about them. Sanji shoved his other hand in one of his pockets, toying with a lighter he got from the old geezer. He needed a smoke. Badly.

_Blood drained from his face as he closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Images flashed through his mind. He was dancing. He was laughing. He was arguing with the shitty swordsman. He got a little tired. He was drinking wine. He needed a smoke. He got out. He returned. He drank the wine. Blood drained from his face as he realised two important things.  
_

_He had been drugged, and._   
_There was nobody other than the Strawhats at that party._   
_ He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. The thought alone seemed ridiculous. It couldn't had happened. They were people he knew, he trusted, he relied on. They were no strangers trying to take advantage of him. Perhaps he'd drunk too much and blacked out. Or hit his head with something. No, in that case he would have dressings there. Plus, his head didn't hurt him. What did, for a change..._

_Putting away all terrifying thoughts he had, he quickly took his clothes off. There was a stain of wine on his shirt, he noticed while undoing the buttons. How could he possibly get so drunk to spill good wine? After taking it off, he looked in the mirror and froze, utterly horrified._

_There were bruises on his body he was sure he he didn't get from a fight, on his collarbone and uder his ribs. He quickly removed his trousers, being left in boxers alone. He gently touched the purplened skin on his inner things, as if denying to believe they actually existed. His hands started to shake as he dressed up again, now noticing the stain had been removed from his body. And his hair, oh god, it wasn't drenched from sweat as he orginally thought. He had been washed last night. Than dressed, and put to sleep as if nothing happened. _

_For the first time in his life Sanji felt so betrayed, unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks._

And so, he stood up and left the kitchen, his eyes meeting all those once friendly faces, shining eyes and bright smiles he would never be able to bring himself up to trust again.


End file.
